Portable mobile communications devices such as mobile phones are becoming more sophisticated and include many new features and capabilities. Most portable mobile communications devices include the ability to send messages using the text or character based short message service (SMS). SMS is popular with service providers because it does not tax the mobile network infrastructure very much. It is popular with subscribers because it is a fast efficient and inexpensive means of communicating in short bursts. The drawback to SMS messaging is its lack of robustness. File attachments like pictures, audio files, or video clips significantly increase the cost to the subscriber and the load on the mobile infrastructure. If a desired content file were already resident on a receiving device, an SMS message application could take advantage of that knowledge and provide a means for utilizing the content file in such a way as not to increase the cost to the subscriber or the load on the mobile network. Standard SMS text messages could be created that would yield graphical effects on the receiving device thereby enhancing the user experience.